


Vision

by indecisiveauthor (ComposerEgg)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Injury, One Shot, Reincarnation, hey look another levihan week thing I never posted here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/indecisiveauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is the 21st century, but that is not what Hanji remembers, Levi does not speak of the past though, most times that is. It is too painful for him to mention most days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

Everything was blurry. Why was everything so blurry? She could not see a thing, sights and sounds and senses were muffled by some sort of barrier. Where was she? What had happened? She did not know. The last thing she could remember was that one mission with the Scouting Legion, she had been fighting off the titans viciously, but somehow Levi had been cornered, and so she had gone to save him. That was the last of her memory, she figured that she had saved him, but she had no idea what was going on right now.

Suddenly a voice pierced through the veil muting her senses. His voice. “Answer me, who are you?”

“Major Hanji Zoe, member of the Scouting Legion, lead scientist when it comes to studying titans. Though you should know that already Levi, now if you don’t mind, I would like my glasses, you know I am blind as a bat without them.”  Soon she felt glasses being placed on her face, and she was glad for the ability to see again.

This was not what she had been expecting to see however. White walls, blaring lights everywhere, not from candles, beeping whirring machines constantly making noise and a sterile environment. This was not the Scouting Legion medical wing, nor any other sort of medical care place, this was foreign and futuristic.

“Ignoring the fact that you know my name somehow Miss Hanji," he chuckled, of course she knew his name. "Everything else that you said is utter gibberish, there are no such things as titans and no branch of the military known as the Scouting Legion. You are a biochemist at the nearby university, you got into a car crash that nearly cost you your life.” Levi looked irritated, “I have told you countless times before not to work on your experiments in your car, you are lucky that the other driver lived and was able to turn a bit at the last moment, sparing your life as well as his.” As her sight cleared up even more she saw that he was wearing a business suit, with a badge showing that he was the head of security somewhere, at whatever university he was probably talking about.

She rubbed her head. “Where am I then? What is a car? What happened with the titans?”

“You are uttering gibberish shitty glasses, titans are mythical lore, nothing like them has ever actually existed. Has the damage really been so bad that you have forgotten what a car is? And you are in the hospital, local one, in town.” She figured that would be all he would say, all of this nonsense, though it was nice that he still used that nickname, but then he leaned down and whispered into her ear. “Welcome to the future, a second chance at living, when the titans are dead and gone. It is the 21st century, you should remember everything you need to soon enough, until then try to fit in.” As soon as Levi had said it he left the room, and Hanji bolted upright.

No more titans? It has been more than 1000 years...Levi remembers something. She silently thought to herself, trying to make sense of it all. After sitting for a while a nurse came in, and, after listening to Hanji’s ramblings earlier, decided that she needed a nice big dose of some sort of painkiller. She was out like a light.

 

_“HANJI! HANJI WAKE UP!” She could hear Levi shouting, but it was no good. She had bought him enough time to kill the titan himself, but at the cost of her life. She had distracted it, but it had bitten off a leg and then she had fallen to the ground, smashing far too hard. She had momentarily blacked out, she had seen the future._

_“Levi, I-I’m going to be fine, just you watch…” Speaking was hard, seeing was harder. Her glasses were coated with blood and dirt and grime, just like the rest of her body. She could tell though, that he was bending over her, and that others were covering their backs so that they could have this moment._

_“Come on, shitty glasses, you know that is a goddamned lie, you’ve lost too much blood, fell too hard. Don’t try to soften the blow, it only will hurt worse you know.” She couldn’t do anything to cheer him up, he looked so sad and remorseful._

_“No-no, I mean it Levi. I, I had a vision just now. It was of the future, without titans,” She paused to cough, she hurt like hell everywhere, “the 21st century, such advanced technology. I know you will find me there Levi, remember me please though, even if I don’t remember you at first.” She kept coughing, she could feel herself slipping away._

_“No shitty glasses, you are staying with me right here and right now, I don’t care about the future, how can you know I will remember if you don’t?” He sounded worried._

_“Because, clean freak, remember these three words: I Love You.” She choked those out, and closed her eyes, a silent tear rolling down her face. She could have done so much more, it was frustrating. Before she slipped away completely though she heard an echo in his voice._

_“I love you too, I hope that vision turns out to be true, Hanji.”_


End file.
